User talk:Cyrannian
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Um2k9! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Narada" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-02-18T20:56:04 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. -- 18:45, July 22, 2014 (UTC) why was I blocked :You are not blocked from this wiki, assuming you are the named user. If you were blocked at another wiki, you'd have to ask them. If the blocked you from posting to your talk page, you can contact Wikia for assistance in learning why at . (click the "my account is blocked" link)31dot (talk) 20:01, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm assuming that the anonymous user who left that message was the same person who I blocked earlier today on SporeWiki for posting offensive images. If that is indeed the case, your message wall on SporeWiki remains open and is a more appropriate forum to discuss the reasons behind your ban. Apologies for the misunderstanding, 31dot. --Cyrannian (talk) 21:13, July 22, 2014 (UTC)